As an arrangement for connecting a tube member for conducting automotive blow-by gas to an article, it is known to use a metallic band. With the aim to facilitate the connecting work, it is also proposed to use a connector. See Patent Document 1, for instance.
The connecting arrangement disclosed in Patent Document 1 not only facilitates the connecting work but also performs the function to indicate that the tube member has been disconnected and reconnected once again. In the arrangement, a sleeve is incorporated in the connector main body, and in order to remove the tube member, it is necessary to remove the sleeve and insert a tool into the connector main body. The sleeve includes a connecting part that is connected to the connector main body and a sleeve main body for preventing the insertion of the tool, and these two parts are connected to each other with a narrow arm section. Only if the sleeve main body is removed from the connector main body by breaking the arm portion, the tool can be inserted and the tube member can be removed from the connector main body. Therefore, when the tube member is connected to the connector once again, it can be discerned that the tube member has been disconnected and connected once again because the arm portion is broken.